


What is a bird without its wings?

by Corvina_of_Olympus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wing AU, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvina_of_Olympus/pseuds/Corvina_of_Olympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was born with clumsy brown wings. He wants to fly.</p><p>Kageyama was born with majestic black wings. He wants to fly again. </p><p>-Maybe they will fly together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is a bird without its wings?

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing the other story I'm writing right now. Actually, I should be learning for my graduation exams right now. I really should. But I'm in Haikyuu hell, and then the plot bunny arrived. I caught it.
> 
> I know that there are already wing AU's for Haikyuu, but I like the idea so much! I had to write it! So I hope that I don't bore you and that you have fun reading!
> 
> I'm not a native speaker, so please excuse minor mistakes. ^^

When Hinata Shouyou was born, Mother Nature had apparently decided to play around with proportions a bit. 

Hinata was born with large, hazel wings spotted with darker brown. As a little child his wings were rather big for someone his age, but that was never a problem. His wings only started to be a problem when he hit puberty and his wings just _wouldn’t stop growing._ The rest of his body, however, _did_ stop growing at some point.

Now his hazel wings seemed to be too large for his body. Their tips often got in the way when he was walking, and he would trip over them and fall flat on his face. He would get up again, flustered and angry at his clumsiness.  
Sometimes he would try to fly with his ridiculously large wings, but he wasn’t good at controlling them and never managed more than a few centimeters above the ground before gracelessly landing on his butt. He nearly gave up his dream of being able to fly like the people with strong, big wings he sometimes saw in the sky. 

But one day on his way to school a TV screen in the window of a shop caught Hinata’s eyes. The screen showed life footage of the Spring High School Volleyball Tournament, but that alone wasn’t what made Hinata stop in his tracks and stare at the TV.  
The reporter commenting the tournament had lost all his professional calm and seemed mesmerized at the events happening before his eyes. His wings moved as if the reporter unconsciously wanted to take flight, too, as he commented what was happening. 

“And here we have the biggest surprise of this year’s tournament! It’s the player from Karasuno High whom everyone calls ‘The Little Giant’! See for yourselves, dear viewers at home or wherever you are watching this right now! I am certain that nobody has ever seen something like this! Just look at those jumps and maneuvers! It is a sight to behold! I think that nobody who doesn’t see this right now would believe that flying is possible with a wing-body relation like that!”

Hinata’s jaw dropped when he saw the one everyone dubbed ‘Little Giant’. From what the redhead could see on the screen, the Little Giant was very short, but his wings… Now that he stood on the ground with his jubilant teammates sprinting towards him, his dark grey wings seemed out of place and far too large for the small body they were attached to. They looked to be even larger than Hinata’s, and said boy suddenly got a strange feeling in his chest.

‘If he’s just like me, doesn’t that mean that I can learn to fly like him, too?’

And right on that afternoon Hinata started to train again. It didn’t went very well at first as he was still unable to control his oversized wings, and god knows how often his mother had to patch him up after he tried jumping from the old cherry tree in the backyard. But his determination to fly didn’t fade, and as soon as he managed to jump from the roof of their house and use his wings to break his fall enough that he was able to land on his feet shakily, he tried to join his school’s volleyball club.

Well, he tried to. The problem was that he was the only member of the boy’s team. And training air stunts on your own could only work for so long. Hinata tried to get his two best friends to join, but they both declined. Izumi saw no point in joining a volleyball team with his small, grey wings that were far too small to fly. Kouji’s wings were colored a dark brown ad relatively big, but he claimed that he just didn’t have a talent for flying. They stuck with their respective sports and Hinata begrudgingly decided to continue training on his own. He didn’t give up trying to form a volleyball team, though. After all, Kouji was just too stubborn to learn, right? And even though Izumin would probably never really fly with his wings, he could still be a good setter!  
After all, Hinata’s biggest wish was to enter a tournament, so he simply refused to give up trying to convince his friends and recruit new members.

He got better and better at flying, something he owed to his jumping abilities. His biggest problem after not being able to control his clumsy wings was the fact that the size of said wings made flapping them to gain height right above the ground nearly impossible. But Hinata knew that he was able to jump really high when he tried, so over the time he perfected his starting method to leap up in the air so there was enough space for him to flap his wings. He still wasn’t able to stay in the air long enough for it to count as flying, but it was a start. 

He finally got Izumi and Kouji to join him in practice, which gave his determination to enter at least one tournament before his graduation from junior high another boost.  
After many hours of training together with his friends, Hinata was now able to fly from one end of the gym to the other. That wasn’t enough for him and he wanted to get much better than that, but he finally was able to fly! It didn’t matter that his wings were too large for his body and that he got mocked for being so clumsy and still attempted to play volleyball, because he could fly now! 

Other great news was that Hinata managed to find three first-years for the team who agreed to play in the tournament. It was the last one before Hinata’s graduation, and he would definitely use this chance! He finally flew and he had a team now. They would definitely win!

~~~

The thrill of joining a tournament faltered when they saw their opponents. Kitagawa Daiichi, the favorite for the victory. Hinata nearly felt his team’s distress -or was it his own distress?- when the other team, all of them tall and with big and well-kept wings, walked past them. But none of their players emanated such a strong aura of superiority and certain victory like their setter, the so-called ‘King of the Court’ Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata managed to hold a motivating speech for his team before his stomach acted up and he had to rush to the bathroom, leaving the others to helplessly stare at his retreating form. 

“Hey, look at that guy. How is he even able to walk with those wings?” somebody sneered. Hinata grit his teeth and tried to look as intimidating as possible while still pathetically clutching at his stomach. He noticed that the three students snickering at him wore the jackets of the Kitagawa Daiichi team.  
“Don’t judge me because of my appearance. We will defeat you!”  
The boys laughed. Before they could retort, another voice interjected.  
“Oi, second-years. Before you make fun of our opponents you should make it to the starting lineup first.”  
Hinata looked up to see that the voice belonged to Kageyama Tobio, the star setter.  
The three second-years flinched. “Sorry!” blurted one of them before they grabbed their water bottles and hurried back to the rest of their team. 

Hinata was mesmerized now that he got the opportunity to see the other up close. Kageyama sported large, strong wings with shining jet-black feathers. He looked like a natural flier and Hinata suddenly felt an overwhelming desire to prove himself against this so-called ‘King’. 

Kageyama just took one glance at Hinata and then turned around to follow his teammates. The redhead grumbled quietly. ‘How _arrogant.’_

“Hey, Hinata!” sounded a quiet voice before he could complain loudly. He saw Izumi shyly hiding behind a corner. “You shouldn’t pick a fight with him. He’s a Blackwing! Come on, let’s go back to the others.”

Hinata only marginally listened to what his friend said. His stomach had stopped acting up and he was truly excited for the game now. Their team had trained so hard for this moment, and they would leave the court as the winners. They would show Kitagawa Daiichi and their genius setter that underdogs could win, too.

~~~

They lost.  
They tried everything and lost.

From the very beginning of the game the difference between the two teams had been enormous. Kitagawa Daichii’s players were all expert fliers while Hinata and the others weren’t able to use their wings properly to maneuver the ball to the other side of the court. ‘We just didn’t have the experience’, Hinata told himself. 

But he did manage to score a point with his new ability to fly, and it was the best thing he ever felt. He was grounded for now, but he would fly even higher in the future.  
And he knew which team would help him to do that: Karasuno High School’s volleyball club, the former team of the Little Giant. 

_‘I never want to lose again.’_

And with this thought in his head, he declared his rivalry to Kageyama Tobio, the black-winged King of the Court. 

“I will be the last one standing!”

Kageyama’s reply keeps his hopes up. He sees him as a worthy opponent. He doesn’t shut him down, because he has seen him play. They will meet on the court again one day and then Hinata and his team will defeat the King. 

~~~

Now Hinata stood in the Gym of Karasuno High School. But why was Kageyama here, too? How should Hinata be able to defeat him, now that they were on the same team? And why did the setter wear that bitter expression on his face? 

_And what happened to his wings?_


End file.
